Late Night Snacks
by nicoleeeeeeable
Summary: 8 month pregnant Hermione wakes up for a late night craving of chocolate, while eating, her and Remus decide on names for their unborn twins. Sequel coming soon! RL/HG REVIEW PLEASE!


**New Story!! I'm on a rolll!**

**New Chapter for D:h&l soon!**

**Cute little one shot about Pregnant Hermione and Remus in a sarcastic mood.**

**Review and Reply**

It was a late September night, when 8 month pregnant Hermione Lupin woke up from her deep slumber. She was agitated and she was getting cramps again.

She walked into the small kitchen of her cottage in search of chocolate. She rummaged through her cupboards, refrigerator, and pantry and found nothing. Unitl she remembered something in the freezer.

Hermione threw the freezer door open and was poking around until she found what she was looking for. Then she found it, her half eaten Chubby Hubby, Ben & Jerry's ice cream.

She quickly tore the top off, and got a spoon. Before he could even sit down, herface was completely stuffed with ice cream.

"Could you please try not to choke yourself, Mya?" she heard come from a low baritone voice from behind her, as two muscular arms wrapped around her swollen tummy.

"Ish..dat wachu dink owm dooin??" she questioned her husband, her mouth obviously filled with ice cream.

Remus chuckled, "English please?"

Hermione swallowed the ice cream in her mouth, "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"What? Killing your self and our baby's tongue with ice burn?" he asked casually.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." Hermione replied sarcastically.

Remus led her to a chair around the little kitchen table, and she sat down to finish devouring her late night snack.

"Where were you anyways? You didn't come to bed with me." Hermione asked him.

Remus thought for a second. "I was sitting on the porch, thinking."

"About?"

Remus turned red, "Baby names."

Hermione giggled, "And what did you come up with?"

Remus eyed his wife suspiciously. Was this a prank? She knew he didn't like talking about the baby, until he or she arrived here first.

"For a boy, David." He waited for her to say something.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "David…mhm, I like David. What about for a girl?"

Remus smiled. "Harley."

Hermione glared at her husband from across the table, "Remus John Lupin, We are not, and I repeat not, naming our baby girl after a…a muggle motorbike company!" Hermione was red in the face.

Remus went wide-eyed. "Okay! Whatever you want."

"Besides, I liked the name…Emma."

Remus nodded in approval as well, "I like Emma, too."

"And I think we should name, if it were to be a boy, Jordan David. Or David Jordan."

Remus smiled. "I like those names as well."

"Good, so its settled. If it is a girl, Emma. And if it's a boy, David or Jordan."

"I agree."

They sat in silence for a little while.

"So, that's a no for Harley?"

"Urgh!!! YES!"

Remus chuckled, "Okay, just checking. Let's go to bed now."

Hermione smiled and stood and took her husband's hand and they walked back to their room.

*********3 Weeks Later***********

"Okay, sweetie we are going to push once more."

"Ahhhhh!!!!"

Remus had tears in eyes when he heard the loud cries of his baby. The Medi-Witch handed Remus a small bundle.

"It's a Girl."

"Hermione, You have one more baby. Come on you can do it just give us one good push."

Remus looked over and saw yet again, another baby. He was definitely crying now. He smiled at his wife who was crying as well. He bent down and kissed her soundly on the lips when The Medi-Witch handed Hermione a small blue bundle.

"It's a boy!"

Remus and Hermione looked at eachother.

The Medi-Witch had a parchment in her hand.

"Names?"

Hermione spoke up, "Emma Harley Lupin."

The Witch nodded and wrote it down.

"And, David Jordan Lupin."

The Medi-Witch smiled, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Lupin!"

The Witch left the room, and Hermione smiled down at the two babies.

Remus sat down on the bed, and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, you liked Harley?" chuckled Remus.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I do."

**P.S~ Did anyone catch the names??**

**David= David Thewlis**

**Emma= Emma Watson**

**haha, aren't I catchy?!?!?**

**but i liked the names anyways and i didn't realize they were the actual names until after i wrote this last night,**

**haha.**

**:D **

**review!**

**flames not welcome!!!**


End file.
